


15D15P: TMT - "Are You Really Heaven-Sent?"

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [11]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, First Love, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - "Are You Really Heaven-Sent?"

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _011\. "Are You Really Heaven-Sent?"_  
>   
> 

She told him she was thinking of angels at her Match ceremony, but Ky wondered whether Cassia really knew. In the Outer Provinces, the angels weren’t just paintings to be memorized; no, they had names – Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Zarachiel – and stories: some great, some terrible. There was the angel who appeared to the shepherds and told them that a baby was born, and the angel who wrestled a man for the right to return to his family. There were the angels who appeared to warn you of your death, and the angels that the good became when they died.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
